Lo Que la Mascara Oculta
by ScraggyFics
Summary: Primer arco: Perdido y solo se encuentra un ser el cual antes era humano y ahora convertido en un Yamask tendrá que saber que sucedió con su familia y saber si se encuentra bien pero los recuerdos harán preguntarse lo contrario...


Esta es mi primera historia de Pokemón, la verdad no es la primera vez que escribo, pero si con esta franquicia, no me considero un veterano y fanboy de la saga de hecho con suerte me puedo los nombres de los ya más de 800 Pokemón pero se lo más básico para comenzar esta pequeña historia que será un experimento y no esperen que dure mucho y no esperen que actualice tan rápido.

Esta historia trata de un Pokemón que no es de mis favoritos en combate pero su historia me llamo mucho la atención y en verdad sé que le puedo sacar provecho con este fan-fic y espero en verdad que les guste.

Otra cosa más es que esta historia será narrada en primera persona y será contada por los ojos de nuestros protagonistas, para saber sus experiencias y sus emociones al momento de interactuar.

Sin más que decir. Comencemos…

 **Lo que la Máscara Oculta…**

 **Capítulo 1:** Mi Despertar.

 **…**

-¿Mmm…?

-Aghh…

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-

Abrí mis ojos suavemente despertando de un gran sueño en la cual según yo parecía que nunca iba a despertar, no se ¿Por qué? Pero siento que pase mucho tiempo dormido lo cual suena ilógico ya que en el momento en la cual duermes no sientes el tiempo pasar y para ti al despertar pasan unos segundo cuando la verdad pasaron más de 8 horas pero en esta ocasión para mí era diferente sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estaba despierto.

No le tome mucha importancia a eso, de todos modos era un simple sueño ¿no? Rápidamente otra pregunto cruzo con mi mente y era ¿Dónde estaba? Al abrir mis ojos no podía distinguir bien lo que veía pero ante mí solo había oscuridad pero no me costó encontrar frente a mi varios árboles y sentir un ambiente fresco y relajante, pude oír el viento que pegaba a las ramas de los mismos árboles y rápido llegue a la conclusión de que me encontraba en medio de un bosque o selva.

No sabía que es lo que hacía ahí, ni como había terminado ahí, solo recordaba a… mi familia

-mi… mi… ¡FAMILIA!- grite alertado, empezaba a recordar poco a poco a los miembros de esta, a mi esposa y a mi hijo que de seguro deben de estar preocupados al no saber en dónde estaba y dudo que sepan que me encuentro en medio del bosque, aun no sabía cómo había terminado ahí pero si la vida que tenía antes de "dormir" y despertar aquí, recordé a mis padres, mis Pokemón y otras cosas de mi pasado que no me gustaría recordar pero ahora lo más importante era volver con ellos

Voltee a mi alrededor, la cual me costó un poco al punto de que también tuve que mover mis brazos que apenas eran identificables para mí en medio de la oscuridad. Me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado (o acostado) en un árbol rápidamente no perdí tiempo y trate de levantarme pero en eso…

Mi cuerpo empezó a flotar, una fuerza desconocida hizo que mi cuerpo flotara eso me exalto demasiado, alterado volteaba a todos lados para tratar de encontrarle un sentido pero solo me sentía mas exaltado.

-¿Qué… que sucede?- comencé a exhalar fuertemente, demonios en verdad estaba nervioso, pero deduje que posiblemente era un truco o ilusión de un Pokemón fantasma que eran conocidos por ser muy traviesos pero a la vez muy peligrosos. Me calme al saber que podía ser eso, pero desde que levite del suelo ya no había avanzado y me quedaba en el mismo lugar

-¿Qué raro?- por primera vez mire hacia abajo cosa que no me daba miedo por encontrarme el vacío o algo aterrador bajo de mí y vaya que si encontré algo que me impacto abajo mío pude ver una máscara muy aterradora debido al ambiente en donde me encontraba pero a la vez muy conocida pero no pude distinguir bien ya que empecé a gritar como loco al ver ante mi algo que en verdad algo que no esperaba.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- no importa si me encontraba frotando, solo quería salir de ese arbol por lo cual trate de moverme y solo pedí que mi cuerpo lo hiciera. Rápidamente mi cuerpo empezó a moverse y todavía flotando me dirigí a cualquier lugar que no sea en donde este esa mascara.

Mi cuerpo se movía entre los arboles trataba de alejarme de lo más posible del supuesto espectro que asechaba, estaba asustado pensaba que la criatura que estaba asechándome me quería hacer daño y así no volver a ver a mi familia, seguí moviéndome por el momento pensé que el bosque no tenía fin y repetía el mismo movimiento eso hasta que en frente de mí se encontraba un inmenso roble difícil de esquivar, cerrando mis ojos ya me daba por estrellado por este pero sorpresivamente esperando el impacto no pude sentirlo y seguí moviéndome como que si no hubiera árbol frente a mi.

Abrí mis ojos y mientras avanzaba flotando encima de la tierra vi otro roble que estaba por estrellarse conmigo esta vez no me dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando vi que lo atravesé completamente y no me pasaba nada.

-¿Hmmm?

Extrañado me detuve un momento, voltee al árbol el cual acababa de atravesar, no entendía lo que pasaba, extendí mi mano frente al roble y trataba de averiguar si lo volvía a atravesar, sorprendentemente mi mano atravesó la superficie del tronco traspasando toda la corteza de este, seguí sumergiendo mi brazo hasta que todo mi cuerpo traspaso el enorme roble.

Al traspasarlo me quede impactado y no creía que tenía esa habilidad, había visto películas en las que he notado que fantasmas pueden hacer lo que estoy haciendo, pero no fantasmas Pokemón, fantasmas que antes eran personas ¿pero yo? ¿Acaso?

-será que…- murmure lentamente tratando de asimilar una posible realidad que me afectaría si fuera cierta –no… no puede ser posible ¡claro que NO!- no podía ser cierto, yo ¿muerto?. No podía creerlo…

Mi mente quedo pensativa veo otro árbol cerca de mí, me acerco a este e igual como lo hice anteriormente posicione mi mano frente al árbol pero sin tocarlo, solo faltaban milímetros para que pudiera tocar su superficie.

 _-no te alteres, esto no es cierto… tu puedes tocar el árbol… tu puedes tocar el árbol…_ -pensaba alterado ya que si volvía atravesarlo esa teoría loca que había planteado era posible que se hiciera realidad cosa que rezaba que no pasara – _tu puedes tocarlo…-_ cierro mis ojos armándome de valentía y rápidamente coloco mi mano en la superficie del tronco…

Mi mano había sido detenida… Abro mis ojos impactado y veo que en realidad mi mano no había atravesado el roble sino que en verdad lo había tocado, mi mano era tangible al tronco y podía tocarlo como cualquier persona normal. Me empiezo a reír nerviosamente al ver que en verdad podía tocar las cosas materiales, me sentía aliviado, algo nervioso pero mejor que hace segundos. Para comprarlo mejor con mi otra mano empiezo a tocar todo el roble sintiéndome mejor al ver que todo estaba bien.

-jejeje…- me sentía más tranquilo al ver que no era un fantasma, pensando que ya nada podría asustarme o eso creía…

-¿emhh?- mientras acariciaba mis manos con suavidad poco a poco me empecé a dar cuenta de algo muy extraño, mis manos… mis manos eran diferentes no era como las recordaba, posiblemente por la oscuridad que había en ese momento no podía distinguirlas bien pero distinguía que el color de estas eran negras demasiadas para que sea la misma oscuridad que la produjeran, en verdad eran negras como la oscuridad. Dejo de tocar el árbol y las coloco en frente de mí, ahí note otro error y que empezaría a alterarme nuevamente. Mis manos solo tenían tres dedos… TRES DEDOS.

-¿Qué demonios?- empiezo a notar también que mis brazos eran demasiados cortos para que sean de humano promedio, volteo para ver en donde terminan mis brazos y me cuesta ver pero había notado que mis brazos no terminan en mis hombros sino en los costados de mi cara -¿Qué carajos esta sucediendo?- trate de ver otra parte de mi cuerpo, volteo nuevamente abajo y vuelvo a verla otra vez…

Esa mascara… esa mascara otra vez se encontraba ahí nuevamente, pero antes de pensar en gritar y "correr" nuevamente de ese lugar vi como esta no flotaba como yo sino era sostenida por una protuberancia, y que esta misma terminaba debajo de mi rostro, una especie de ¿cola?

-¡¿pero QUE?!- examino más mi cuerpo y hago mis brazos caer, esperaba que estos cayeran y colgaran de mi cuerpo pero no fue así, estos por mero instinto se enrollaron y a la misma altura de mi rostro se mantenían sin que parecieran caer. Eso sería incómodo para cualquiera pero no para mí de hecho sentía que tenía que ser así. Empiezo a inhalar fuertemente otra vez, quería escapar de ahí sea como sea, no sabía a donde ir y entendía la razón por la cual flotaba y era que no tenía piernas y que ya no era un humano.

A lo bruto me escabullí entre los arboles pero rápidamente me estrelle en uno (ahora si estoy seguro de que puedo tocar cosas tangibles) caigo del árbol y termino en un charco de agua que se encontraba cerca del tronco, vuelvo en si y me doy cuenta que había caído de cara, tarto de componerme y ponerme de "pie" en el proceso por primera vez muevo mi cola que sostenía la máscara y al hacerlo esta cae a unos metros de mí, vuelvo a flotar, ya que me sentía incómodo en suelo al no tener como pararme al no tener pies y me daba cuenta que a partir de ahora tengo que flotar para que este bien pero había una pregunta que se formulaba dentro de mi.

-¿Qué demonios soy?- murmure en un tono de voz poco audible, mientras me daba cuenta que mis brazos seguían teniendo la misma posición y que ya no tenía la máscara y ahora podía ver mejor la cola que me asustaba cada vez que veía que se movía cuando la verdad yo era la que lo hacía para saber si en verdad era parte de mí y podía controlarla como cualquier extremidad de mi cuerpo, veo la máscara tirada unos metros cerca de mí, al menos me alivio que esa cosa no formara parte de mí y que solo fuera un adorno, o algo así y que podría dejarla y no volver a verla pero sentía que la necesitaba, sentía que ahora era parte de mi y en verdad me sentía ansioso al no tenerla cerca de mi aunque todavía la podía divisar cerca de donde estaba, una gran impotencia surgió dentro de mí, no por la suerte que tenía en ese momento sino que en verdad quería recuperar esa mascara, no sabía por qué pero ahora si la quería tenerla me recordaba mucho a alguien pero no sabía que.

Sin que yo lo pidiera (o tal vez si) me acerca a donde estaba y una de mis manos enrolladas se dispone a tomarla pero antes de que esto lo hiciera por mero instinto mi cola la coge y la posiciona en donde estaba antes, ósea debajo de mi cara siendo otra vez sostenida por esta, al ver que ya no era necesaria tomarla mi brazo a la posición que tenía antes, y lo que más me perturbo y me asusto es que yo lo hacía, yo lo había hecho, había alcanzado mi mascara por mi cuenta ya que en serio la quería y ahora al tenerla, o más bien mi cola me sentí mejor y más tranquilo ¿tranquilo?

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- acerco mi brazo a mi cola y tomo la máscara, me detuve esperando que esa extremidad me atacara por haberla robado pero no era así, vi la máscara más de cerca, me parecía extraña pero a la vez familiar.

De pronto una imagen vino a mí en ese momento… cosa que hizo que recordara todo lo que había pasado antes de que durmiera. Finalmente había comprendido más o menos lo que hacía ahí.

-mi… mi familia- había recordado lo último que había hecho como humano, me encontraba en un auto con mi familia y había tenido un accidente automovilístico debido en ir en sentido contrario para rebasar un camión que se movía lentamente y en el proceso no había visto que otro carro a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia mi provocando el impacto y…

-¿matándome?- murmuro, mientras veo mi reflejo en el charco de agua en donde había caído y presenciaba ante mi lo que ahora era mi rostro, con ojos rojos que empezaban a salir lágrimas y como estas seguían saliendo a gran cantidad. ¿Habia matado a mi familia? ¿estaban muertos al igual que yo? ¿Estaba muerto? No podía creerlo, era imposible…

Pero ante mí no estaba la figura de un humano como era, ya no era como me conocía, ahora era un… un…

-soy un yamask…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **…**

Espero que les haya gustado, planeo hacer otras historias además de esta, pero por el momento me centrare en esta. Dejen sus previews y díganme que les pareció. Un Saludo


End file.
